A Pharaoh's Servant
by Hippie Fox
Summary: A new addition is added to the YuGiOh family as Honda's cousin comes to Domino City after her parent's death. What she discovers is more than just good friends and card games. Future pairings unknown yet, R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters etc. but I do own my own original characters :) **

As the sun was setting in Domino City, a small moving van came to a stop outside of a small two story house with the front lights lit dimly.

The door of the van slid open and out stepped Millie Osaka, a beautiful 17 year old with shoulder length blond hair with black streaks through it. She looked at the house with her dark hazel eyes and turned away from the sight just before she started to cry. Millie had been brought to Domino City because about two months ago her parents, who were scientists in Alaska, were killed in tremendous avalanche along with their whole crew. The last letter that they had sent contained a two hour video and a pair of earrings (they were silver sparrows). The video was all about their expedition, meeting the crew and of course it was filled of her parents telling Millie how much they loved her and they'd be down to visit in a month.

Millie had watched this video over and over and even more once they had died. Before their death, Millie lived with her Uncle, the brother of her father, and a very busy businessman, and liked it very much. Her own huge room, being spoiled and of course having the house to herself. But things changed after her parents died, her Uncle became depressed and relied much on alcohol. He began to slack in work, lose money and once he even tried suicide, he finally realized that he was hurting Millie's life and sent her to his other brother's house, Taro Hiroto, to live there. And now, here she was, awaiting her new life. Brought back to reality by her Uncle, he hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Don't cry..." at these words Millie broke down in tears. After about ten minutes, Millie and her Uncle rang the doorbell to Taro's house, the door was immediately opened by a tall, blond boy that neither recognized. With the door opened, Millie could hear shouts, laughter and the sounds of video games, then someone yelled,

"Hey! Who is it Katsuya!?"

The boy answered in confusion

"Uh, two people..."

Millie sniffed miserably,

"I'm Honda's cousin..." Katsuya smirked and yelled over his shoulder

"It's your cousin!". Millie heard a rustle and soon her cousin, Honda, was standing at the door with a bewildered look.

"Oh! My dad said you guys wouldn't be coming until tomorrow! He's not here right now..." while Honda and her Uncle talked, Millie looked under her cousin's arm and saw the blond boy, Katsuya, a boy with white hair who looked rather timid, another smaller boy with black and maroon hair playing a video game, two girls, one with short brown hair and another with long auburn hair, both holding magazines, talking and eating chips.

"Is that okay, Millie?" Millie looked at her Uncle, taken aback by the sudden question,

"What? Sorry... I was, um..." flushing a bit, Millie looked at the two guys, her Uncle smiled.

"We'll wait until Taro gets here then we can settle you in... Honda's friends, Yuugi and Katsuya are staying the night but Honda says they'd love to help move everything in." Millie nodded but became suddenly depressed and sad.

"Yeah... that sounds... great." Honda smiled and looked to Millie.

"If you want, I'll show you where you can stay..." Millie nodded and grabbed her suitcase and followed Honda into the house. Avoiding the eyes of Honda's friends, Millie walked up the stairs with her eyes down to the ground, once she was out of sight, she heard one of the girls say quietly "Who's she?".

Uncle Taro and Honda had decided to give Millie the largest bedroom upstairs that had a large bathroom connected. Inside Millie's room was beautiful, even though it was completely empty, the walls were a soft blue green, the carpet was a plush soft wine, the window was huge and it faced the front of the house. The door to the bathroom was made of bamboo and paper and slid open to reveal a huge bathroom. It instantly reminded Millie of her own Bath House, it had a large porcelain tub that could easily fit three people, surrounded by pots of lucky bamboo, a bonzai tree, tiny cherry blossom trees and a place for incense.

Off to the side was a small shower, and a large vanity mirror and off to the left was a large walk-in closet. Millie stood in awe at her room, then she heard Tristen sigh

"I had a hard time giving this room up... even though it's the same as my room and dad's, it has the best view of the whole house." Honda pointed out the window and Millie looked to see the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen, it cast the city into silhouette and made the sky a brilliant pink and orange.

"Hey, Honda what're you doing?" Millie, Honda and her Uncle turned around to see the girl with auburn hair standing in the doorway, Honda smiled and blushed a bit.

"Oh, Shizuka! I was showing my cousin her new room..." Shizuka glanced over to Millie and looked her up and down trying not to show her disapproval of her clothes (a black mini skirt, torn fish net tights, oversized boots and a black tank top that read "J- Rock Otaku" in Japanese) but failed as she couldn't take her eyes from her. Millie stood awkwardly until Shizuka spoke again.

"I'm Shizuka, Katsuya's sister... um, Honda, Yuugi, Katsuya and Ryou are getting hungry again." Katsuya groaned and looked back to Millie.

"Why don't you come down and meet everyone?" Millie nodded in agreement, but inside she didn't want anything to do with the strangers. Once to the bottom of the stairs, Millie was being stared at by the other people there, Honda made the introductions.

"Guys, this is my cousin Millie Osaka... she's gonna be living here from now on... Uh, Millie, this is Yuugi Mouto, his grandpa owns the local game shop (the boy with the maroon and blond hair waved and warmly smiled) this is Bakura Ryou (the boy with white hair smiled and said "Hello") this is Anzu Mazaki (the girl with the short brown hair waved) you've already met Shizuka and this is Katsuya."

Millie looked to Katsuya who was occupying himself with making popcorn, then a puff of black smoke emerged from the microwave right into his face, his sister and Anzu rolled their eyes in exasperation and went over to help him. Millie sat on the couch next to Ryou, feeling rather odd and out of place. Millie sat watching Yuugi and Honda compete each other at video games until Ryou asked her quietly.

"So, why are you staying here with Honda?" Millie bit her lip and looked down at her hands, she answered in a quivery voice.

"My parents... they aren't alive..." Ryou nodded

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I understand how you feel... my father is a Archaeologist, I rarely see him..." Millie said nothing and Ryou said nothing more. After a while, Katsuya, Shizuka and Anzu came into the living room with popcorn, chips, salsa and soda and dumped it all on the little coffee table in front of Millie and Ryou. Katsuya then plopped down on the couch next to Millie, grabbed soda, some chips and popcorn and shoved it all in his mouth, he smiled at Millie and she smiled weakly back, Anzu started to talk

"Millie, is it? Are you going to go to school next week? It is the last year of school for you right?" Millie nodded

"Yeah, I already visited the school..." Shizuka grinned and grabbed a soda

"Why are you staying with Honda?" everyone turned their eyes on Millie and she looked at them

"Well... my parents died and I have no other place to go..." Anzu gasped and Shizuka looked shocked, Katsuya spoke next

"How'd they... you know?" Millie looked in the boy's dark honey eyes

"Avalanche... " Millie heard murmurs of "How awful" and "Oh, God how sad..." but she had lost herself in Katsuya's eyes and it seemed he had done the same, Shizuka must have noticed because she spoke more loudly than needed

"Hey Katsuya, pass the salsa, you hog!" Katsuya broke out of the glance and Millie looked away, feeling slight embarrassment. As the night went on, Millie's Uncle, Uncle Taro, Honda, Katsuya, Yuugi, Ryou, Anzu and Shizuka all helped out in moving all the boxes, furniture and all the miscellaneous to Millie's new room, and amazingly they had it all done in one hour's time. It was almost midnight and the girls and Ryou had to leave for home, while they all said their good-byes Shizuka pulled Katsuya aside but as hard as she tried Millie couldn't hear anything she said.

They all hopped in Anzu's car and off they went, leaving Millie, Honda, Katsuya, Yuugi and the Uncles in the light of the street lamp, Uncle Taro put a hand on Millie's shoulder and smiled at her

"We'll be inside when you two are done." Uncle Taro and Uncle hugged then Uncle Taro took the boys inside leaving Millie and Uncle. Millie had tears in her eyes as she looked at her Uncle's figure, he pulled her close and stroked her hair in comfort

"Shh... it's not all bad Millie dear... It's not I'll be gone forever." he held the quivering girl and one tear rolled down his young face, Millie sniffed

"I love you so much... it- it feels like when mom and daddy died... I- I'll never see you again!" she sobbed more but her Uncle pulled away and looked at her in admiration

"Millie, I'll never be gone, I promised you that'd I'd come visit anytime I wasn't busy... so cheer up, you're starting over in a new city, new friends, a new uncle... Hell! You have a bathroom the size as your old room!"

At this Millie burst out laughing along with Uncle, she smiled at him and nodded

"All right, all right... No more tears. Deal?" her Uncle started to fake a cry and Millie punched him playfully

"No tears, my dear Millie, no tears... oh! Here, I thought you might like this." Uncle pulled out his hand of his pocket and handed Millie a necklace, it was black ribbon with silver butterflies connected to a silver rose in the middle, she smiled and put it on

"Thank you so much for every single thing you've done for me..." Millie hugged her Uncle the final time

"I love you so much, Millie... I'll be back." with a kiss and a long hug, her Uncle climbed into the moving van and started it up, then he called out the window

"Have fun in that bathroom of yours'!" Millie laughed and waved good-bye as her Uncle torn down the dark street. Millie stood there until her Uncle was out of sight, then turned the handle to her new found home. Inside the house was still noisy as the three boys played video games, when Honda saw Millie he called to her

"Hey, my dad already went to bed, he has to get a early start tomorrow..." Millie nodded and in the silence she spoke

"I'm uh, going to bed." Honda nodded, the three boys bid goodnight and Millie walked up the stairs, down the dark hall and turned the handle to her room.

As she entered, Millie kicked off her shoes, zigzagged around the boxes, found her unmade bed in a corner and laid down without making it, next to the bed was her night stand and on top was her three favorite pictures, one of her mom and dad, another of Millie, her mom, dad and Uncle about a year ago and the last picture was one of Millie and Uncle ten years ago. The last was Millie's favorite because that was when Uncle had taken her in when her parents got their job to Alaska, Millie picked up the picture and looked at her Uncle's young face, he was only 28 now and he still had the same flawless face. Millie's eyes began to tear up and she curled up on her bed, picture against her chest, still fully dressed and she cried herself to sleep, unbeknownst that her Uncle had done the same this night.

The next morning, Millie woke up about 9 o'clock with the picture stuck against her face and her clothes wrinkled. She set the picture on her night stand, opened her window blinds and saw the city lit up in the new sun. Carefully, she opened the window to let some cool air in (it's fall) and breathed in the crisp air.

With some difficulty, Millie went through the boxes and finally found the four boxes with her clothes in them. She hauled them into her huge closet, opened them all and finally choose an outfit ( a black and navy top with the straps off the shoulder, smaller straps holding it up, it was cut down to her breasts where a bow tied, it cut off at the end of her ribs in a suit tail style; she chose a navy mini skirt with a large black belt hanging to the side, her socks cut off at the knee and they were black and white checkered and last she put on was her necklace, Sparrow earrings, watch and her Converse sneakers). Lastly, Millie brushed out her hair, and pulled it into two tight buns at the back of her head.

She hopped down the stairs feeling somewhat giddy and bounced into the kitchen where the boys were up and eating breakfast, as she walked in, all three boys stopped talking and stared at Millie. Millie smiled

"Good morning, boys." she walked over to the pot of bubbling coffee and spoke

"Could I have some?" Honda nodded and handed her a cup, she poured it and sat down at the table. Yuugi was the first to talk

"H- How did you sleep?" Katsuya and Honda snorted in their coffee and Yuugi flushed red, he stuttered

"W- what!? I didn't hear you two ask her how her first night was!" Katsuya leaned over to Millie

"How was your night, sweets?" Honda laughed and Yuugi scowled, Millie raised her eyebrows at Katsuya

"I slept well, thank you for asking Yuugi." Yuugi blushed more and Katsuya frowned

"Hey..." Millie got up and eyed Yuugi

"So, what are you guys doing today?" the boys looked at each other and they shook their heads, then Millie smirked

"Well, if you guys decide you want to help me unpack, I'll be upstairs." then she left with a wink and walked out of the kitchen, hearing Katsuya and Honda laughing at Yuugi.

Millie went into her room and set down her cup on her bed stand, while searching for her stereo, Yuugi came into the room

"Um... Millie?" Millie looked up from a box and smiled, pushing her bangs out of her face

"Oh, hey Yuugi, what'cha need?" Yuugi shifted his feet

"You were telling us that you needed help-" Millie started to laugh and she stood up

"Aw, thanks! I thought you guys would just ignore me." Yuugi laughed nervously and blushed, Millie smiled, stood up and walked up to him

"You know, you're as tall as me." Yuugi looked up, he smirked

"I think I'm actually taller... not by much." Millie, taken by surprise, stood on tiptoe and made a sour face

"Humph... well I guess you're right."

"I wanted to know more about you, Millie." Yuugi said without thinking, Millie stared at him then shook her head and walked over to a box

"Nothing interesting, really..." Yuugi took it she didn't want to talk about it, so he went over to a box and opened it finding a stack of CDs, manga, posters and books, Millie looked over her shoulder

"You can put that to the side... I won't be using it yet." Millie was then taken by surprise when something slapped her butt, she whirled around and saw Katsuya behind her grinning and holding what looked like her bed sheet, Millie gave him a sour look, walked over to him and grabbed the sheet

"You can stay out of my boxes, Yuugi and Honda are mature enough to help."

Katsuya shrugged and put on a pouting face

"Fine... what can I do then?" Millie tossed him her Nintendo DS

"Play with that." Katsuya cast a confused look at Honda and Yuugi, who were both snickering to themselves, then he laid on the floor sulking and began to play the game.

Between the three of them, Millie, Yuugi and Honda had put together Millie's room in less than two hours, Millie put up her posters of Anime, J- Rock bands and American bands. Honda set up her stereo, computer and television and Yuugi made her bed, and kept Katsuya occupied with dueling games.

Once they were all finished, Millie looked around and smiled in satisfaction, she sighed

"Now it's like home..." it was silent until Honda's cell phone rang, he opened it and answered

"Hello? Oh, hey Anzu..." there was a pause and Honda nodded

"Sure! We have nothing else to do here... yeah, she's here-" Millie looked up in question

"I'm sure she'd love to... yeah, yeah we'll met you there, all right bye." Honda closed his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He looked at the curious faces

"Anzu and Shizuka want us to meet them at the Arcade, you guys wanna go?" Yuugi and Katsuya jumped up as an immediate yes and the three boys looked at Millie who shrugged, Katsuya took her arms and pulled her out her door

"Come on! You'll have fun! Get to see the city, meet people and play games." Millie wiggled from his grasp and grabbed her purse

"Fine, fine... I'll go."

The four jumped in Honda's car and sped away from the house and into the city, Millie sat in the back with Katsuya, who gave her a lecture and tour about the city. Just as Millie was going to strangle him, they had arrived at the Arcade and Millie had never seen such a large building, dedicated to video games, she turned to Katsuya

"Do they have DDR?" Katsuya nodded

"Of course they do! I'd say Anzu is the best." Yuugi chimed in

"She sure showed Johnny Steps who's boss." Millie grinned and thought to herself

_"Well, let's just see how good she is when I come in."_ getting out of the car, the group went indoors and started searching for Shizuka and Anzu.

Inside the Arcade was noisy and crowded as usual, but it still had that touch of "awesomeness" as Katsuya had put it. Millie looked around in fascination at the games she had never even seen. Off to the side was a little cafe that looked out to the far end of the Arcade, where about six DDR machines were set. Millie first noticed a couple sitting in the cafe, talking quietly and sipping tea or soda. The guy seemed so familiar to Millie but she just couldn't place him. Katsuya's sudden exclamation startled Millie.

"Why the hell is he here!? Can't we go out without seeing him?" Millie saw the guy face the group's way and then she knew. He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps. and he looked to be with his girlfriend. She looked curiously at the group with bright, pale blue eyes. Yuugi waved slightly.

"Hello, Seto, Kaiti!" neither of them replied, but Seto gave them a nice flip off before he returned to Kaiti. Millie snorted in laughter as Katsuya and Honda stood fuming with anger and Yuugi stood looking depressed. Millie grabbed Katsuya as she began to walk to the DDR machines, where she spotted Anzu. Millie frowned at Anzu's display. Her perfect long legs gracefully dancing, her booty shorts dangerously short, and her tube top that could barely support her unsupported boobs as they danced along. Millie looked around at the speculating crowd, mainly guys. Their mouths hung open slightly, their eyes following not the screen but the dancing flesh of ass cheeks and boobs. Some cheering girls hung around, like Shizuka, but some were just envious as they gossiped with their friends. Millie sighed and was about to turn away when Anzu called to her.

"Hey! Millie! Come up here and dance with me!" a few girls turned around and gave Millie a odd look. Millie looked to Katsuya, but he was over at the crane machines and swearing up a storm. Millie was grabbed by the hand and thrown up on stage by Shizuka, and Anzu looked next to her.

"So, you ready to meet the best dancer in Domino City?" Millie grinned and kicked off her shoes, handing them to Yuugi.

"Sure, let's go Anzu."

The two girls danced on the hardest and almost fastest song they could find on the machine, though it was mostly chosen by Anzu. Lights flashed and the crowds cheered as Millie and Anzu danced in perfect unison to the steadily increasing beat. Anzu gasped and kept glancing at Millie, who was not missing a step. "Perfects" and "excellents" flashed on both of the girls' screens and the crowd was gathering around them, watching and cheering. When the song finally ended, both girls were huffing and flushed, trying to catch their breath. The final score board flashed brightly on the screen:

Anzu: A

Millie: A+

Millie laughed happily as Shizuka and Yuugi jumped on the stage, glomping her with hugs. Anzu walked over to Millie, still pink in the face.

"You were great! Where'd you learn to do those moves?" Millie shrugged and walked over to a small table to put on her shoes.

"My uncle and I used to play it all the time... when he was home... but even I played it by myself when no one was home." Yuugi helped Millie stand up as she straightened herself out. When she turned around, Millie was face to face with a giant stuffed, and rather angry, Kuriboh.

"Ah! What in the hell is that!?"

"It's a Kuriboh! What'd ya think it was?" Katsuya responded as he dropped the toy on the table. Millie looked down at it and frowned,

"Well it's hard to tell what something is when it's in your face!"

"Obviously it's a Kuriboh, what, have you never played Duel Monsters?"

Millie narrowed her dark eyes and stepped up to Katsuya.

"I know what a stupid Kuriboh is, and I just happen to be a Junior Champion in Duel Monsters back home."

Katsuya smirked and pulled out his deck in one big dramatic move, Shizuka looked around nervously,

"Um, Katsuya? You're getting weird looks..."

Millie raised an eyebrow at Katsuya,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm challenging you to a DUEL!"

Yuugi looked at Joey in exasperation,

"Katsuya... you don't really challenge someone for-"

"Take out your deck Yug! We'll have a two way duel! Us against her."

Millie looked from Katsuya's crazed face, to Yuugi's startled one, to the crowd slowly starting to form. She scowled at Katsuya,

"I don't have my cards on me like you idiot!"

Honda, Shizuka, Anzu and Yuugi jumped in fright as Millie stalked off to the little cafe. Katsuya yelled after her,

"Yeah! That's what I thought!"

"Shut up, you're just being stupid." Anzu nastily shot at Katsuya.

Millie walked into the cafe and sat down at the small table, farthest from the door.

_"Stupid kid... who the hell does he think he is? Just because he shoved that thing in my face... if I had my deck, I could have taken him out easily."_

Millie was so deep into her thoughts, that she didn't hear someone talking to her. It was Seto's girlfriend, Kaiti.

"Um, excuse me? Miss?"

Millie looked up startled,

"Oh! Hi... I'm sorry, I was just.. thinking... um, did you need something?"

Kaiti shook her head and laughed,

"No, no, I just wanted to tell you how fascinating you were on the DDR machine, no one's been able to best Tea Gardner in some time."

"Oh, well thank you... um, Kaiti is it? I'm Millie."

Kaiti bowed politely and soon Seto joined her at her side. It was strange for Millie to see how tall Kaiti was to Seto, she almost reached his eyes. Seto gave Millie a stony glance.

"Who's this, Kaiti?"

Kaiti introduced the two and Millie stood up to bow to Seto and almost immediately he spoke.

"Let's go Kaiti."

Seto walked out of the cafe, followed by Kaiti, who gave Millie a wave of good bye. Millie sat back down, not noticing a little boy behind her.

"I am best friends with his brother, you know."

Millie jumped out of her seat and fell on the ground, staring up at the boy and her heart beating twice as fast.

"Who the hell are you!?" Millie exclaimed, now trying to stand up. The boy was almost as tall her, had spiky brown hair with lighter tips and black eyes and was holding a dark duffel bag over one shoulder. His clothes were old but they weren't worn out yet, and his eyes had a odd look of sickness in them.

"I am Saji Haraku, I am ten years old and go to school with Mokuba Kaiba."

Millie looked at Saji in confusion, then cautiously introduced herself.

"I'm Millie..." Saji smiled and held out his hand which Millie shook.

"I saw you dancing, it was pretty cool... I come here a lot, I always see Yuugi Motou, Katsuya Jounouchi, Shizuka Jounouchi, Honda Hiroto, Anzu Mazaki and Ryou Bakura here all the time too. And Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Kaiti Sukai."

Millie was very unsure of this kid, she didn't know how to respond to him. But luckily Honda entered the cafe and spotted Millie.

"Hey, Millie... Millie?"

Millie turned to her cousin,

"Oh, hey Honda, I was just talking to Sa-"

When Millie turned back around, Saji had vanished. Honda raised a questionable eyebrow,

"Who?"

"Didn't you see a little boy here? I was talking to him..."

Honda looked around slowly and shook his head,

"No... you were here by yourself... you looked like you were spacing out, are you okay?"

Millie shook off the eerie feeling and stood up, _"I must have been daydreaming."_

"The guys wanted to check out the merchants' today, it's the last day they're in town... I've heard of some cool stuff they have... if you wanna go?"

Millie smiled at Honda and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they all reached the merchants', Millie took in the sight of the many rows of booths lined up between two large buildings. They all decided to split into two groups, Millie, Yuugi, and Anzu; Honda, Katsuya and Shizuka. Katsuya was rather angry when Honda wanted to be alone with Shizuka, so he insisted on going with them. Millie was relieved, she didn't want anything to do with Katsuya after he embarrassed her at the Arcade. As they walked among the crowded street, Millie was fascinated at all the jewelry from different places in the world. One particular booth made Millie and Yuugi both go broke. It was scattered with necklaces, rings, earrings, daggers and so many other things from Egypt. Yuugi bought two bracelets, three keys, two rings and one chalice, that emptied his wallet completely. Millie bought a pair of earrings with the God Horus on them, a silver ankh ring and a simple silver necklace. A little further down the street, Anzu spotted Ryou and ran to catch up with him. Yuugi had trouble holding on to his things, so he stayed back with Millie, who had found a lone, somewhat dingy booth. The man behind the counter wore dark colours and a veil that covered half his face, though Millie knew that she had seen those dark eyes somewhere before, she could not place them. He didn't have anything on his table but a single hourglass. It wasn't much bigger than Millie's hand, but it had the most elaborate designs on it. The glass was encased by three dark silver poles that held a large udjat eye in the middle. The eye was a bright silver with four gemstones embedded around it, at the top was a blue stone, on the two sides were green and yellow, at the bottom was amber.

"Hello there, miss. Did my hourglass catch your eye?"

The man's ruff voice startled Millie and got Yuugi's attention, they both slowly walked up to the booth, Millie pointed to the hourglass.

"Where did this come from? It looks ancient..."

"My grandfather was on a dig in Egypt many years ago, he found this in a tomb."

Yuugi looked at Millie, he knew this sounded suspicious and wanted to walk away, Millie looked at the man.

"Can I look at it?"

"Of course, lady..." the man handed the hourglass to Millie and almost immediately the falling grains of sand began to sparkle like diamonds. Yuugi gasped and Millie stared amazed.

"Oh! Hohoho! I think it likes you, miss!" the man exclaimed excitedly.

Millie laughed nervously and put the hourglass back on the table, where it dulled back to normal sand.

"How did it do that?" Millie asked the man. He shook his hooded head and folded his hands together.

"It knows it's master... or _mistress_, in this case. Here, boy, you hold it."

The man took the hourglass and stuffed it into Yuugi's hands. Millie waited for the sand to glow, but nothing happened. Yuugi looked cautiously at it.

"So! Miss... you'll take it then?"

Yuugi spoke before Millie could open her mouth.

"She can't take this! It was stolen from a tomb! It might be cursed."

Millie looked at Yuugi, then the hourglass, then the dark man staring intently at the hourglass.

_"It is rather suspicious... but this feeling... something's telling me to take it..." _

She took the hourglass from Yuugi and it glowed the moment it touched her hand.

"Don't be stupid, boy. If it was cursed, you'd be dead."

"How much is it?"

Yuugi gaped at Millie in horror and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the man and whispered angrily.

"You're going to buy that? It was _stolen_. Stolen! It's cursed."

Millie scowled at Yuugi and looked back down at the hourglass, shimmering in her hands.

"Something is telling me to buy it, Yuugi... I can't ignore it."

Yuugi let go of Millie's arm and shook his head in defeat. Millie walked back over to the man and took out her wallet.

"I only have a few dollars left... how much do you want?"

The man smiled, revealing sharp and crooked yellow teeth.

"My dear... it chose _you._ Take it. I wasn't selling it, I was looking for it's owner."

Millie studied the man, but he was very serious. Millie nervously picked up the hourglass and began to walk away, turning around once to say thank you. Yuugi and Millie exchanged looks as they walked down the street, but neither seemed to find words for what had happened.

"So, he just gave it to you?" Honda asked as the group walked back to their cars. Millie nodded and Yuugi cut in.

"I still think it's very fishy... I mean, what archaeologist would steal from a tomb?"

"Did he say who's tomb it was from, Millie?" Anzu chimed in. Millie shook her head and examined the hourglass.

"No... but it has a plaque of Horus's eye on the front... maybe it wasn't from a tomb, but a ceremonial shrine?"

Everyone shrugged and slowly opened their doors to the cars, Ryou stayed behind though with Millie.

"If you'd like I could ask my father where it would be from... he's coming home next weekend." Millie smiled at Ryou and gratefully accepted his offer. Millie was now in the back seat of Honda's car, next to the giant fuzzy Kuriboh and Katsuya, who still wasn't talking to her. The ride home was quiet except the chatter of Honda and Yuugi and the snoring of Katsuya. Millie looked out her window at the beach flying by and the sun getting ready to set. She had stayed out almost all day and enjoyed all of it... well, most of it. There's was only a few days left of fall break and then she'd be starting her last year of high school with her new friends. It was a short drive home and soon were in Honda's house, looking at the things they bought. Katsuya and Yuugi were staying the night again and tomorrow they'd meet the others in town to pick up their uniforms. Millie stalked away into her room, while the boys stayed downstairs. Millie opened her door and set down her bag and the hourglass and threw open her window, letting in a cool breeze. Kicking aside some empty boxes, she made her way to the bathroom and began to fix herself a bath. She wrapped a towel around her hair and was about to get in when Millie decided to put the hourglass in the bathroom for decoration. She wrapped her bath kimono around her, walked into her room, grabbed the hourglass and went back to the bath. Now in the water, Millie relaxed and closed her eyes, slowly breathing in the steaming air. A glittering light made Millie open her eyes, she looked at the bath shelf above her and the hourglass was shimmering. Millie carefully reached up and picked the hourglass from the shelf, she held it out of the water and turned it around, trying to figure out why it was glowing by itself.

_"Why is it glowing? I didn't even touch it... Oh... what's this?" _

Millie looked on the bottom stand to find engraved hieroglyphics, she frowned and turned it back over, causing the sand to glow even brighter.

"What's going on?" she muttered, then she turned it over once more and the sand exploded into a light like the sun. Millie was so startled that she dropped the hourglass into the bath, causing Millie to suddenly feel dizzy.

_"I'm so... dizzy... I can't..."_

Millie soon slipped under the water unconscious and rested on the bottom of the bath, little bubbles escaping her mouth.

_Millie woke up to find herself in a pure white room with no doors and no windows. She wore nothing but a towel and held the hourglass in her shaking hands. Her dark eyes darted around the room, looking for something. _

_"Hello!? What is going on!? Anyone?" _

_"Yes... there you are... I've been waiting." _

_Millie whirled around to find herself face to face with someone who looked just like her, only different. She was much taller than Millie, had dark skin, dark eyes and short black and blonde hair that fanned out behind her. She wore a long tan dress_ _and simple shoes. Her voice was very mature_ _and spoke with deep meaning. Millie stood amazed, not knowing what to think._

_"I am Horus... your other half, I am pleased to finally have met you, Millie."_

_Millie stood gaping at the other woman, _

_"Horus? Isn't he... well, a he? He's the God of the sky... why are you... female?" _

_The woman smiled amusingly at Millie. _

_"I am also the protector of the Pharaoh... I must change my form as duty sees fit." _

_Millie's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped, Horus then lifted her arms and one side of the room became like a huge window. Millie stared at the scene, it was obviously of ancient Egypt and it seemed to be in it's prime. The scene switched to a golden throne room and there sitting on the throne was Millie. _

_"You took the throne after your father was murdered, he bore no sons..." _

_Millie stared at Horus, then started to laugh until she cried. _

_"I- I get it! Hahahahaha! I must have fallen asleep in the bath!" _

_Horus closed her eyes and chuckled, _

_"Fine... if you don't believe me, when you wake up, turn the hourglass over three times again and I will appear. I am here for your bidding." Horus bowed slightly and the white room vanished. _

Millie sprang up from the water, gasping for air. She looked everywhere for Horus but no one was there and the hourglass sat on the shelf innocently. Millie slowly got up out of the water and dried off, still shaking from her near death experience. She could hear the boys downstairs yelling at a game, completely unaware of what happened. Millie quickly brushed out her hair, put it in a ponytail and threw on her pajamas under her robe, trying to steady herself. Her bedroom was cold now, which felt refreshing on her sweaty and warm skin. Millie stopped dead when she saw what was sitting on her bed, it was the angry Kuriboh holding what looked like a card. A shy smile spread across Millie's face as she knew who it was from immediately, Katsuya. Picking up the card from Kuriboh's hand, Millie read it silently to herself.

"_Millie, you can have the Kuriboh if you want... think of it as a giant, stuffed apology. Joey." _

Millie sighed as she put down the card and picked up the toy, looking quizzically at it. Trying to forget about the hourglass, Millie sat down on her bed and pulled her card deck out from her night stand. It wasn't the best deck in the world, but it had earned Millie the championship back in her town. A knock on the door startled Millie and the cards fell to the floor, scattering themselves.

"Damn it... come in." Millie grumbled under her breath as she kneeled down picking the cards up in a hurry, Honda came in holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Yuugi made some tea, he thought you might want some... what're you doing?"

"I dropped my cards..." Millie mumbled as she stood up and placed them back into their box. Honda looked at his cousin in concern, then saw the Kuriboh sitting on the bed, he smiled.

"Katsuya thought of that all by himself you know..."

Millie looked behind her at the stuffed thing and crossed her arms, she shrugged.

"I know... I could at least say thank you..." Honda smiled and put down the cup of tea on Millie's little table and quietly closed the door. Millie picked up the cup and walked over to the window, looking at the darkening sunset over the city. Sipping the hot tea, her mind wandered to the hourglass and what the other Millie had said,

_"Turn the hourglass over three times and I will appear..."_

Millie sighed quietly, she was having trouble believing what she saw and wrote it off as stress. Millie finished her tea a few moments later, slipped on her slippers and walked downstairs to finally talk to Katsuya. Walking slowly down the stairs, Millie spotted Honda and Yuugi playing a game of Duel Monsters and by the look of it, Yuugi was winning. Continuing to the kitchen, Millie found Katsuya making himself a huge sandwich, he looked up at Millie, who in turn walked briskly to the sink. There was a moment of silence, then Millie spoke.

"I wanted to... to thank you for the card... and Kuriboh."

Katsuya smiled as he topped his towering sandwich with bread.

"No problem... it was mostly my fault for making you angry."

Millie nodded and laughed while watching Katsuya trying to balance his sandwich on the plate. She walked over to help and when Millie accidentally touched Katsuya's hand, an unexplainable feeling filled her heart. Millie pulled her hand away as Katsuya flattened his sandwich against the plate, he looked at Millie with a triumphant grin and made his way to the living room. Millie looked at her hand in confusion, a warmth spreading to her cheeks and making them pink. She walked into the living room and settled herself on the couch with one of Honda's new books on strengthening your deck. The four kids laughed and joked and played games until midnight when at last they all drifted to sleep in various places around the room.

A few hours passed when Millie woke up on the couch with the book over her face. She looked around at Katsuya who was sprawled on the couch, Honda curled up in the armchair and Yuugi, who was missing. Millie frowned when she heard Yuugi's soft voice in the kitchen, talking to someone. At first Millie thought she was imagining it but then she heard a rather deep and unknown voice. Millie sat up straight and quietly tiptoed around the couch to the entrance of the kitchen and crouched low, listening intently.

"...I don't know about that thing... it gives me the creeps."

_"Just keep an eye out for anything unusual... just until we know what it is."_

"What about Millie? Is it going to harm her?"

_"I don't know, Yuugi... look after her, if she starts acting different, then we know something is wrong." _

At this, Millie looked curiously around the corner and clapped her hand to her mouth. There, standing in front of Yuugi looked almost like a ghost, but it looked exactly like Yuugi... only taller and much more mature. Millie was then struck with an emotion that she didn't understand, it was as if she _knew _this strange man. Tears suddenly stung her eyes and a longing feeling rose in her chest, much like seeing someone for the first time in years. Overwhelmed by the sudden emotions, Millie quietly climbed the stairs and stumbled into her room, wiping the trails of tears on her robe sleeve. She went into her bathroom, grabbed the hourglass and set it on her little table in the middle of the floor. Millie turned on her lamp and looked at the hourglass through her watering eyes, taking a deep breath, she turned it over once, twice and on the third, the same bright light filled the room. Millie instantly felt the emotions leave her and when she opened her eyes, Horus was sitting opposite of Millie, her eyes filled with tears. Not knowing what to do, Millie sat looking amazed at the woman in front of her.

"H- Horus? What is this? Why am I feeling your emotions?"

Horus shook her head and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

_"Nothing... nothing at all, Millie... please, don't worry" _

Millie frowned and felt frustrated at Horus.

"Who did I see with Yuugi? Is he some sort of God too? Was Yuugi a Pharaoh?"

Horus looked up, piercing Millie's dark eyes with her own. She stood up and crossed her arms.

_"The man you saw with Yuugi was his other half... Yami, he is commonly called. He was not a God, but we was a Pharaoh two generations before you..." _

"A Pharaoh? But... wait, Horus, I don't understand why I was feeling those emotions! Why were you crying?"

Horus looked softly at Millie's frustrated face and sighed.

_"Emotions of the heart, sometimes run as freely as the tears..."_

"Huh? Was I supposed to get that?"

Horus smiled slyly, her hazel eyes shinning.

_"You'll understand... Now, you need to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." _

And before Millie could say anything more, Horus disappeared with a soft breeze and a slight pop. Millie, however, sat angry at the table, glaring at the hourglass. Grumbling under her breath, Millie turned the lamp off, took off her robe, slid into her bed and pulled the covers over her face and fell fast asleep.

"Katsuya! Watch the eggs!"

"Honda! I thought you had them!"

"Don't burn the kitchen down!"

Millie sat in bed rolling her eyes as the noise downstairs woke her up. She looked over at her clock and it was almost noon. Millie rolled slowly out of bed and opened the window curtains to see dark grey clouds covering the sky and sprinkles on the glass. Looking out at the dreary city, Millie was reminded of the sadness that Horus had felt. Millie looked behind her at the hourglass on the table and for some odd reason, the sand looked a little dull.

Dressed in a cozy black turtleneck and snug jeans, Millie walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see the boys eating breakfast quietly. Katsuya looked up and forced a "good morning"

through a mouth full of eggs, Yuugi nodded sleepily and Honda choked on his orange juice. Millie stopped and looked at them curiously.

"Umm... did I miss something guys? Why so quiet, you woke me up this morning."

Honda, Yuugi and Katsuya exchanged glances then looked down at their plates, Honda spoke up first and Millie sat down with a glass of juice.

"Anzu called this morning... Ryou... Ryou has gone missing."

Millie's eyes went wide and she gaped at the boys.

"What? How'd... how'd that happen? We just saw him yesterday."

"Anzu said she doesn't know, she got a call from the police this morning asking for any information."

Millie looked down at her cup, she knew something wasn't right but couldn't place it. The friends ate breakfast in silence, not meeting each others' glances and hardly making any movements. A quiet ringing was heard in the living room and Katsuya got up to answer it, Shizuka was on the other end wondering when they were going to meet in town. Honda mumbled something about going to the bathroom and excused himself from the table, leaving Yuugi and Millie in an awkward silence. Millie thought about bringing up the subject of Yami, but she wasn't sure if she should, then the words just fell out of her mouth.

"I saw you with Yami last night."

"I... I know..."

Millie looked up at Yuugi in surprise, not knowing what to say next.

"I heard you go up the stairs in a hurry, so I assumed you saw us."

"Um, Yuugi... has Yami ever mentioned... a girl he knew? Back then, I mean..."

Yuugi frowned and shook his head.

"No... he never really talks about his past with me."

Silence filled the kitchen again but was cut short when Katsuya and Honda came back in, arguing loudly about Shizuka. The gang cleaned up breakfast and the boys got dressed and showered. Millie sat in her room looking at the hourglass wondering even more about the past of the mysterious woman and Yami.

_"It still looks so dull..." _Millie thought as she examined the object. Picking it up, Millie moved it to the sill of her window.

_"Maybe if she can see the city it'll cheer her up." _

Hearing Honda yell for Millie downstairs, she grabbed her purse (dueling deck included), umbrella and before leaving her room she waved good bye to the hourglass, watching the misty rain tap against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Millie pulled out her large spotted umbrella and sheltered herself and the boys from the steadily falling rain. Taking a walk into the city was rather refreshing and walking with her new friends was even better. Katsuya stood close to Millie, helping her with the umbrella and chattering loudly with Honda and Yuugi. The same emotions from last night made Millie's face blush and made her feel suddenly awkward around Katsuya. The rain became more steady as the group walked and soon they were all huddled closely together under the too small umbrella. Millie, who had been moved to the middle of Katsuya and Yuugi, was being squished and wasn't too happy.

"Why didn't you guys bring your own umbrellas?"

Honda annoyingly shot back a comment that Millie couldn't quite hear being smashed between the boys. About five embarrassing and frustrated minutes, they came to the mall in town and took shelter under the mall's over hang. Millie shook out her umbrella away from the boys as a way for her to hide her flushed face. Almost all the kids from school were at the mall, gathering friends and giggling and running under their umbrellas to keep dry. Millie watched some of the girls spot Yuugi, whisper to their friends, giggle and run away into the mall. Every time this happened, Millie would feel a flare of jealousy rise in her mind, but she knew that it was Horus's emotion.

"Hey, Yug, look at you getting all the girls." Katsuya teased Yuugi playfully and started to laugh when his face turned red. Millie grumbled about how stupid they were being and Honda looked over to her. He sauntered casually to his cousin and put his arm around her shoulders, Millie looked up at him grumpily.

"What?"

"I see you're attracting some looks too, _itoko-kun." (Japanese for cousin)_.

Millie looked over her shoulder to see four guys staring at her and chuckling amongst themselves. Millie swiftly moved between Katsuya and Yuugi, trying to block herself from view of the guys. Katsuya looked surprisingly down at Millie, over to Honda, who nodded to the guys, and over to the guys still openly talking about Millie.

"Hey! Quit ogling ya vultures!" Katsuya suddenly yelled. Millie's eyes went wide and felt her face burn. She watched the guys give Katsuya a nasty glare and stalk away into the mall, Katsuya yelled after them, "Yeah! Keep walkin'!" Millie glared at Katsuya and hissed angrily at him.

"What... what the hell was that!? Katsuya!" Millie glared at Katsuya, who in turn, crossed his arms and shot back.

"They're creeps, Millie, they don't need to be looking at you and, and... you know."

Honda and Yuugi stifled laughs behind them and Millie softened a bit.

"All right... I'm sorry. Even though you don't know them, I appreciate it."

Katsuya was about to respond when Yuugi spotted Anzu and Shizuka walking towards them, under their umbrellas. Millie narrowed her eyes at Honda and commented on how they each have their own umbrellas and Honda was about to respond but Shizuka had already approached them. They all finally made their way into the crowded mall and found the uniform store packed with students. The boys went to their section and the girls went to theirs. Millie looked in horror at the pink jackets and the puffy blue bows hanging around the walls. Looking around at the girls around her, Millie had made up her mind to ditch the blue bow and wear the jacket open. Once she found a uniform in her size, Millie squeezed her way to the changing rooms when she ran into someone and almost fell over.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

Millie rubbed the back of her head where she smacked the wall and looked up at the tall girl. Her long ebony hair and vibrant blue eyes instantly gave her away, it was Kaiti Sukai, Seto's girlfriend.

"Kaiti, right? I'm fine, I'm fine... I'm Millie, we met at the Arcade?"

Kaiti nodded politely and smiled.

"Of course I remember you, you hang around with Yuugi Mouto...er, Seto talks about him all the time." Kaiti added softly. Millie and Kaiti chatted for a moment until Millie spotted Seto making his way to Kaiti and having no problem splitting the crowd. Lots of girls around him began to giggle and snap photos of him on their phones. Seto came behind Kaiti and put his hand slightly on her shoulder, he asked her quietly.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaiti smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, I just need to pay for this... um, Seto? You remember Millie Osaka?"

Millie met Seto's icy blue eyes as he gazed down at her, with neither disgust or delight.

"Yeah, she hangs around with Mouto and dog boy." Millie scowled slightly and Kaiti gasped quietly.

"Seto... that's not polite of you..." Millie shifted her weight uncomfortably and thought to herself how Kaiti ever ended up with a jerk like him.

"I'll meet you outside, the smell of perfume is giving me a headache." Seto said abruptly and left the store in a flash. Kaiti weakly smiled at Millie.

"I'm sorry... he's been rather cranky from work today..." Millie laughed dryly and Kaiti smiled, she then left the store with her paid clothes.

Millie looked at herself in the changing room mirror, not sure of what to think of the uniform. She finally decided on a look she liked, paid for the clothes and walked out with Anzu and Shizuka.

A large crowd was gathered outside the store but Millie couldn't see what was going on. Anzu made her way through, followed by Shizuka and Millie. They finally broke through the circle and Millie was almost stunned by the sight. Katsuya and Seto had obviously ran into each other outside the store and now were getting ready to either fight or duel. Millie walked over to Yuugi and Honda, who looked clearly annoyed at the sudden crowd.

"What's this?" Millie asked the boys in interest.

"You know Katsuya... can't keep his big mouth shut." Honda replied in annoyance. Millie looked over to Katsuya and Seto who were almost face to face and saw Kaiti standing in the crowd behind Seto looking somewhat embarrassed and angry.

"Best go home, Jonouchi, you don't want be made an ass of in front of these people." Seto replied venomously. Katsuya snarled and pulled out his duel deck, Seto just laughed loudly.

"Haven't we done this before? Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't waste time on an amateur like you." Katsuya lunged forward only to be caught by Honda and Yuugi.

"Look at that! Kaiba walking away from a duel! What are you too scared you'll lose in front of your girlfriend?" Katsuya shouted angrily. Millie heard Anzu and Shizuka gasp behind her as Seto slowly turned around, his eyes shooting daggers into Katsuya. And before Millie knew it, Katsuya was on the ground holding his face. Shizuka run forward to her brother, Anzu went to hold back Honda with Yuugi and Millie stood absolutely stunned.

"Heh, pathetic. Stay down, Jonouchi." Seto spat angrily. Millie set down her bags and found herself standing between Katsuya and Seto, glaring up at him. Seto looked down at Millie and smirked in amusement.

"How cute, it's his pet."

"Next time we meet, Kaiba, you'll be losing to me." Millie felt the words spill out of her mouth but she didn't know where they came from. Seto lost his smile and walked away, splitting the crowd. Millie met Kaiti's eyes from afar, she come towards her, handed Millie a small handkerchief while uttering a small "I'm sorry." She walked out of the mall, where Seto was waiting with a black limo. Millie walked back to Katsuya who was dripping blood from his nose and swearing up a storm. Honda and Yuugi looked at Millie with concern, Honda caught her arm.

"Did you just challenge Kaiba to a duel? Are you stupid?" Honda looked at his cousin as she smiled.

"I guess I did, you know it'll be fun, I'll be dueling the richest kid ever." Yuugi and Honda exchanged glances, then went to attend to Katsuya.

After Katsuya was all cleaned up, the group all decided to hang around at Yuugi's house for awhile. The walk to the Game Shop wasn't far but the rain did make it more interesting as cars passed by. Honda and Yuugi got pressured into buying their own umbrellas by Millie, who didn't feel like being squished again. The rain was falling harder now that the buildings looked blurred at a distance and a stream was flowing in the street gutters. Katsuya, who refused to buy an umbrella, walked alone in the rain and far ahead of the group. Anzu pointed this out to Shizuka who tapped Millie on the shoulder.

"Millie... look at Katsuya..." Millie looked at the figure soaked with rain, she sighed.

"He got his pride hurt, Shizuka..." Millie replied softly. Anzu gave Millie the handkerchief and a little nudge. Millie rolled her eyes and began to trot to catch up with Katsuya.

"Katsuya-san!" Millie called, Katsuya stopped and turned around. Millie stopped next to him and put the umbrella over them both. Millie handed him the handkerchief but Katsuya looked at it confused.

"What's this for?" Katsuya asked quietly, Millie smiled and explained.

"To dry your face off, you can't go out in the rain when it's this cold... you'll catch a cold." Katsuya smiled and dried off his face. The two walked under the umbrella together and Millie could feel the strange emotion rising again when Katsuya offered to hold the umbrella for her. By the time they had made it to Yuugi's house, Millie knew that Katsuya defiantly had some sort of feelings for her. Yuugi introduced Millie to his Grandpa, who happily replied loudly,

"I'm glad to finally meet my daughter-in-law! Welcome to the family!" Millie and Yuugi both flushed the same crimson colour and Katsuya stood looking very jealous. Honda and the girls took Katsuya upstairs to get dry while Yuugi stayed with his grandpa explaining that he and Millie are just friends.

Yuugi finally came upstairs into his room to find Katsuya wrapped in a blanket and the others all reading magazines or comics. They all hung out for most of the day making a mock duel monster tournament that Yuugi ultimately won because of Millie's mistake to ask Katsuya of a strategy to use. The rain had stopped by the time everyone was going home much to Katsuya's relief. As the friends made plans to walk to school tomorrow outside the Game Shop, a clap of thunder opened up a new cloud of rain. Everyone dashed their own way home wishing each other goodnight. By the time Honda and Millie made it home the streetlights had turned on and the rain increased. Inside the house was warm and dry and Honda's father had made dinner for them. After a quick change and drying off, Millie and Honda had a warm dinner in the living room where they watched a movie and listened to the rain. Though her uncle had to get to work, being with Honda and Toro for a little bit actually made Millie feel she finally had a family again.

It was almost ten o'clock when Honda finally went to bed and Millie decided to go sleep too. They both walked up the stairs and into their neighboring bedrooms, bidding each other good night. Millie entered her dark room, turned on her lamp on the small table and walked over to the hourglass. It was still on the window sill but the sand looked to be a little bit brighter. Millie looked outside the rain trailed window at the blurry lighted city below. The thought of Katsuya suddenly came into her mind and how Millie stood up to Seto after he punched Katsuya. Millie took the hourglass in one hand and with the other she closed the curtains. Placing the hourglass on the table and turning off the light, Millie got into bed and fell fast asleep.

Millie woke up the next morning shivering under her covers. She opened one eye and looked at the clock, it was only seven. Sitting up, Millie almost yelped in fright. Horus's ghostly form was standing by the open window, gazing out at the city in a daydream. Millie scratched her ruffled hair and cleared her throat, catching Horus's attention.

"Wha- what are you doing, Horus?" Millie said through a large yawn. Horus smiled as she continued to look out the window.

_"I just wanted to see the city again, it's so beautiful with the frost... and the air is so nice." _Millie dragged herself out of bed and looked out the window. The houses and rooftops were covered in a white frost and the rain clouds from yesterday were still there. Millie shivered and crawled back under the covers. Horus smiled and sat down at the edge of Millie's bed, she then pointed out Millie's cell phone on her night-stand.

_"It looks like someone wants to talk to you, Millie."_ Millie looked over to her phone that was blinking red. She guessed it was from Katsuya or maybe Yuugi. Flipping open the screen, it showed a text saying, "I'm always around you... don't let your guard down." Millie stared at the screen again trying to comprehend the message. Horus leaned over Millie's shoulder and gazed deeply at the message, she frowned at it. A cool chill went up Millie's spine giving her goose-bumps.

"What... who sent this? It doesn't show a number..." Millie looked up at Horus's face, hoping for an answer. Horus narrowed her hazel eyes at the message, then looked to Millie.

_"Be on your guard, Millie..."_ Horus then disappeared with a soft whoosh, leaving Millie dumbfounded. Millie was unable to concentrate now so she got up and closed the window. She walked into her bathroom and sighed at her tired appearance. After fighting her hair, Millie finally gave up and put it in a messy ponytail. Millie then pulled on the Domino High uniform, throwing the puffy blue bow somewhere in her closet. Millie left the pink jacket open to reveal the white oxford shirt underneath and pulled on the blue skirt. It was a bit too short for her taste, but Millie shrugged it off and pulled on her stockings. She looked at herself in the mirror, it was strange being in a new school uniform.

Millie came down the stairs to the kitchen where Honda was eating a hot breakfast.

"Hey, good morning." Millie said cheerfully as she poured herself some tea. Honda nodded with a mouth full of hot cereal and swallowed it with a little difficulty. Millie looked oddly at her cousin as he gulped down tea and gasped for breath.

"So... are we going to meet the others?" Millie asked as Honda finished his bowl.

"In a few minutes... but you have to go straight to the head office to get your classroom assigned." Honda replied as he walked to the door and pulled on his shoes. Millie forgot about being assigned to a class that might not be with the group. She looked down at the tea that suddenly lost it's appeal.

Soon, Millie and Honda were at Yuugi's house, shivering in their coats waiting for Anzu, Katsuya and Shizuka. Once they were all gathered, the group joined the other students as they all traveled back to school. Katsuya was very impressed at how good the uniform looked on Millie, but he was immediately scolded by Anzu who told Katsuya not to embarrass Millie. Walking onto school campus, Millie looked around at all the chattering students running to their friends. Some students looked around to Millie curiously and whispered quietly to each other. When the bell rang, Millie suddenly found herself alone outside the office door. Yuugi had showed Millie the way while the others went to class. Swallowing nervously, Millie opened the door and bowed politely to a woman behind a large desk. Millie told the woman that she had dropped off her papers during break but needed a classroom. The woman gave Millie her classroom number, her teacher's name and a locker. So, without hesitation, Millie found her locker, switched her shoes and headed down the empty halls to her classroom. Gripping her book bag nervously, Millie matched the classroom number to the piece of paper and stepped inside.

"Ah, there she is. Class, this is your new classmate." the teacher introduced Millie happily. Millie bowed low and responded.

"My name is Millie Osaka and I'll try my best to be a good classmate." her fellow mates smiled and greeted Millie happily, and when Millie looked up, she spotted Yuugi, Anzu, Honda and Katsuya waving to her. A grin spread across Millie's face and the teacher showed Millie her seat next to the window.

When lunch time came along, Millie joined Anzu and Shizuka (who came in from the neighboring class) in watching the boys play Duel Monsters.

"So, Millie how's the first day going so far?" Shizuka asked, Millie swallowed her rice and shrugged.

"It's been okay... I'm just glad I got in a class with these guys." Millie responded. Shizuka nodded and put away her lunch box.

"I wanted to be put in this class too, but they moved me next door... it's fine now though, I've made new friends." Millie smiled and looked at Yuugi and Katsuya, who was being pestered by Honda's ridicules. The day went perfect and before she knew it, Millie heard the bell releasing them from school. Changing her shoes again, Millie saw someone standing over her. She looked up and saw Katsuya, waiting patiently for Millie to gather her things.

"Hey, Katsuya... what's up?" Millie asked curiously as she closed her locker and picked up her book bag. Katsuya cleared his throat and put his hands behind his head, obviously nervous. Millie smirked, she knew what Katsuya was going to ask.

"I was wondering... this weekend if you want, we could... you know, maybe go to the arcade? We could have tea... or coffee, or if you don't want-" Millie cut him off by laughing and blushing slightly.

"Katsuya, I'd love to go with you, it'll be fun." Millie smiled at the slightly confused but excited look on Katsuya's face.

"Great! All right, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Katsuya said as he walked back into the school.

"Katsuya! Aren't you walking home with us?" Millie called after Katsuya. He looked back and shook his head.

"Nah, I've got to go clean the classroom... it's a lousy first day back." Millie smirked and waved good-bye to Katsuya. Walking out into the cold weather, Millie felt very warm as that familiar feeling filled her body. Yuugi, Anzu, Shizuka and Honda were waiting outside, trying to catch little snowflakes on their tongues.

"Hey, what was with Katsuya?" Honda asked looking down at Millie. Millie shyly smiled.

"I've got a date." she said, not bothering to contain her smile. Anzu and Shizuka laughed happily and clapped their hands, Yuugi and Honda exchanged confused glances.

"With who? Ka- Katsuya?" Honda said, a little bit surprised. Anzu scowled at him.

"Of course, Katsuya, don't you ever listen?" Anzu sharply stated. The group started to walk home, Anzu and Honda bickering all the way. But Millie didn't listen, something finally went right in her life.


End file.
